witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Himerish
The Oracle is an entity named Himerish a wise and just individual who gave the girls their powers. He is literally the God of the universe and has existed since the beginning of time itself. He possesses unimaginable powers, including the ability to tear down the Veil in seconds while Prince Phobos was unable to for over years, possibly centuries, even. He does not ever need to walk, because he is able to levitate, and has the job as Oracle to watch over other worlds and dimensions and has observed billions of lives. His omnipotent abilities also enable him to delve into the minds of others, feeling their emotions and feelings. He can also observe others by conjuring an emerald screen that can display anyone or anything he wills it to, and can materialize anything he wants, such as the photograph of W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon together during the Halloween party seconds after it was taken. The Oracle is also capable of gazing into the future, though he never uses this useful ability to predict the actions, and thus counteract the forces of, future foes, and even permits Cassidy to be killed by Nerissa. The Oracle can contact others by sending powerful waves of telepathy to them, as he did with Yan Lin to give his approval of her informing Hay Lin that she, too, was a Guardian once. The Oracle proves himself able to erase the memories of others in the Nerissa saga when he does so to the Guardians. The title of Oracle seems to be a hereditary one however whoever holds the position possesses omnipotent powers and omniscient knowledge enabling them to watch and protect the universe. Chronology: Comic Book In the Arkhanta saga, the Oracle displays the ability to render others unconscious with a simple word of "Stop", as he did with Olymar when he assaulted the Oracle and can transport others to other dimensions with a simple wave of his hand, as he did with the Guardians to send them to Arkhanta. The Oracle says that he is only an observer, a simple keeper of the balance, and thus he cannot decide anyone's future, nor make up for mistakes or injustices, which is why he rather coldly continually refuses to simply cure Maqi's affliction, despite the fact it would be a simpler thing to do rather than having the Guardians to coax Ari into not attacking Kandrakar, defending his decision that it is simply not his task (However, in the Endarno saga it is revealed that observing and not intervening is not merely the Oracle's decision, it is a sacred law of Kandrakar). The Oracle went as far as declaring Ari as a threat and an ambitious madman, not the truly kind and loving man who has suffered many blows to his heart, and according to Ari, the Oracle considers himself as the wisest of the wise and the greatest of the great. The Oracle usually meditates in the Circle of Knowing when something is causing him disquiet or distress, and he claims he has grown very fond of the five Guardians, defending them against Luba's continual complaints that they are too young, inexperienced and unfit to be Guardians. After being banished to Basilíade and having his title as Oracle renounced by the Congregation, he lives peacefully under the name Himerish. He loses his position to a being named Endarno who was later revealed to be possessed by Phobos. After being exorcised of the evil prince who subsequently committed suicide, Endarno was expelled from his position and Himerish was allowed to return and assume the position of Oracle once again, but his experience as a mortal made him much more human and friendlier towards the Guardians, telling them that he was eternally in their debt. The Oracle originated in Basilíade, the planet where both Orube and Endarno came from, and at that time, warring tribes resided on the strange planet. Endarno, a great warrior, was of the Shantas, a tribe that was by the cruel, merciless and tyrannical Sharr the Terrible, whose sole aim was to destroy all the other tribes of Basilíade. On the sixth new moon of that era, the Shantas triumphed over the Ashas, the Oracle's people, and Sharr sentenced all the Asha prisoners into eternal oblivion, but Endarno protested against this, telling Sharr to stop and requesting that the Shantas' victory be not another step in the war, but the beginning of peace for all. Sharr inquired a young Asha, who was Himerish, of his opinion of this statement, and Himerish merely said, "May wisdom illuminate your decision", enraging Sharr and motivating him to roar in response, "Then you will be the first to fall!" and preparing to slay the Oracle with a sweep of his blade, but Endarno intervened, blocking the blow with his own sword. Sharr was then angered further, and he swore that Endarno would pay for his insolence, injuring Endarno by slashing the right side of his head and his right eye with his blade. Endarno rebelled against Sharr, ordering two soldiers to take him away, overthrowing him and destroying his reign. The Oracle then stood up, thanking Endarno for saving his life and telling him that he is forever indebted to Endarno, who replies by saying: "There is great strength within you, and not the kind that brandishes a sword. I speak of your inner strength. Use it to cultivate Basilíade". Endarno then asks of the Oracle's name, and the young Asha tells him so. Both sides of the Oracle's head seems to be marked with the symbol of the Heart of Kandrakar, and he always wears a long, green robe that stretches to his bare feet. The Oracle seems rather inferior, however, to the villains of Story-Arc 2-4, as he himself stated he was unable to defeat Nerissa due to the fact she possessed the Heart of Kandrakar, the need of the Guardians to protect him when Ari, the powerful lord of Arkhanta wages war on Kandrakar, and his incapability to discern Endarno's true self and his outrageous decision to put himself on trial, even as he knew doing so would bring great peril to the universe, which it did. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters